


Forever As One

by RenegadeWarrior



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeWarrior/pseuds/RenegadeWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyoshi, the younger twin of Tsunayoshi was a surprise, but a welcome one none the less. He is the complete opposite of his brother, smarter, stronger, braver, and much more confident. The perfect child. Now if only he would show some sort of affection to anyone other than Tsuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

“Congratulations Sawada-san. There’s nothing to worry about.  Both of your boys are coming along nicely.”

“Both?  I have more than one?”

Iemitsu looked just as gobsmacked as his wife at the news, but they quickly rallied themselves. 

“That’s wonderful Nana!  Twice the children, twice the love!”

The doctor managed to keep his smile even when the blond man started hugging him and twirling him off the floor and about the room in his joy while spewing Italian phrases of gratitude.  Barely.

When the exuberant father-to-be set him back down and clapped his hands on either shoulder, the doctor found himself wondering how such a small woman could deal with this behemoth of a husband as he fought to keep his knees from buckling.

_Foreigners._  He reminded himself. _Have different customs._

“Twice the ‘Papas’, twice the pitter-patter of little feet, twice the crayon drawings of our family, and THRICE as many ‘I love yous’!”  He punctuated each point with a shake that had the doctor’s head snapping back and forth like a ping pong ball.

_Whatever deity is out there, please give me the patience to deal with this one._


	2. One For Me And One For You

Despite all the factors against having twins in the first place, Nana ended up giving birth to two small, but healthy baby boys.

Tsunayoshi had already been chosen when they had first discovered that the original fetus was going to be a boy, so that became the name of the firstborn. The second was named Ieyoshi.

The new parents were ecstatic, but Nana eventually passed out from exhaustion and Iemitsu was left to hold Ieyoshi, while Timoteo held his elder brother after the doctors and nurses, all personally handpicked CEDEF members, left the room.

The elderly man sighed softly as he gazed at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come with me so soon after..."

"No no. I should be thanking you. Really. Even an old man like me, especially an old man like me, needs to just step back and take a break every now and then. I needed to hear some good news, especially after Massimo."

"If anything happens to Federico, then Vongola's future will fall to one of my sons won't it." It wasn't a question.

"We can only hope that it doesn't come to that."

Iemitsu and Timoteo spent a long moment of silence cradling their respective infants and soaking in as much of the peace as they could.

_One for me and one for you._ Promised Iemitsu's eyes.

_I'm sorry._ Replied Timoteo's eyes. _I'm sorry. And thank you._

 Iemitsu turned his gaze back to Nana with a loving smile that held just a tinge of melancholy.

_If the worst comes to pass…I'm sorry sweetheart. At least there will be one for me and one for you._


	3. Night and Day

Within days, there were clear signs that their children were going to be radically different like night and day.

For starters, Tsunayoshi cried.  A lot.  He screamed and wailed and threw little fits whenever something bothered him like having a wet diaper or hungry belly or any number of things that he couldn’t explain.

Ieyoshi cried too, but very little compared to his older brother.  Most of the time he was quietly studying his surroundings or the person nearest to him. 

As such Tsuna often got more attention, because he was simply needier and noisier. 

Iemitsu and Nana learned very early on that Ieyoshi could and would scream and wail just as loudly as his brother though.   He fussed the most when he was not in the presence of Tsunayoshi and would only quiet down once he could see the other.

They even ended up sharing a crib for longer than planned simply because Ieyoshi was near inconsolable when he wasn’t close enough to touch his brother.  This would naturally set Tsunayoshi off and then the harried parents had two crying babies to deal with. 

Still, getting to see Ieyoshi cuddle up to Tsunayoshi’s side and make some of the most adorable squeal worthy pictures they had ever taken was more than worth letting them cling to each other for a little longer.


	4. Smile

Tsunayoshi was a bright happy child with a full range of emotions and facial expressions to match it.

Ieyoshi…not so much.

He made some faces occasionally, but more often than not, the baby seemed to be stuck in a perpetual deadpan.

“Smile Ie-kun.  Smile~. Smiiiiiiilllleeee~! Pleeeease?”  Nana beamed at her younger son to show him how it was done.

“C’mon.  Be a good boy Ieyoshi.  Smile for Papa!  Give me a big one!”  Iemitsu gave him a full blinding grin, all shiny white teeth and deep dimples.

Ieyoshi’s unamused face showed just how moved he was by their efforts.

“Maybe we need to help him out a bit?”  suggested Nana.

“Hmmm.” 

Iemitsu used two fingers to turn the corners of Ieyoshi’s lips up in a facsimile of a smile.  They immediately fell as soon as he removed them, farther than they had been even. 

Ieyoshi was now frowning.

Tsuna, tired of being ignored, squealed loudly and everyone turned to look at him.  Noticing that he had their undivided attention now, Tsuna clapped and blew spit bubbles. He giggled at the rest of his family in joy.

Ieyoshi’s lips twitched.  Then they slowly began to stretch upwards.

“Quick honey! The camera!” 

As soon as they distracted Tsuna, Ieyoshi’s lips stopped right back at his favorite expression.  But this time Nana and Iemitsu knew what to do.

“Tsu-kun~!  Smile for your brother!”  And Tsuna did so happily, waving a chubby fist in the air even.

Ieyoshi’s mouth curled up until it turned into a small but unmistakable smile.


	5. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on FF first, so if you like my stories, you should check them out there.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~renegadewarrior

"Mmama. Maaammaaa. Mama."

"Papa. Paaaapaaa."

Tsunayoshi stared at his parents with his finger in his mouth as he gave the most adorable head tilt.

Iemitsu and Nana desperately tried to smother their squeals as their oldest child attempted to sound out his first word

"Mmmm."

"Mmmaaammaaa. You're doing great Tsu-kun. Say it. Say Mama."

Tsuna looked at his mother, then his father.

"Puh-aaaa."

"Papa. That's right. Papa!"

"Mmmaaapp-uuhh-aaaa."

Nana and Iemitsu exchanged glances.

"Muuaaapuuh-aaa. Ma-Pa. Ma-Pa. Mapa. Mapamapamapa."

Tsuna clapped and repeated his new word over and over. Ieyoshi rewarded him with a smile.

"Oh well. Maybe next time."

The parents looked over at their youngest. Ieyoshi's smile slipped off his face as he stared back at them. His mouth closed as tightly when they had first attempted to pry a word from his stubborn lips.

Nana rested a hand on Iemitsu's arm. "Let's try again tomorrow dear."

"Alright."

That night, Ieyoshi stared at Tsunayoshi and Tsunayoshi stared back. Soft wet sucking sounds drifted through the air as the two continued to quietly watch each other in the light of the dimly lit lamp while sucking on their pacifiers.

"Kuuna."

Tsuna smiled, his pacifier falling out of his mouth as he reached for his brother.

"Yoh-hi."

Ieyoshi pushed himself up and over to tuck himself against the elder. One hand reached up to push the pacifier back into his brother's mouth.

Once they were both comfortable, Ieyoshi muttered another "Kuuna," and Tsuna tightened his grip with a quiet "Yoh-hi."

They both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since they don't have much in the way of teeth yet, Ieyoshi would replace Tsu or Tu with the sound Coo and Tsuna would just skip the Sh sound altogether for Hee.


	6. Walk

Ieyoshi generally picked up on things faster than Tsunayoshi, but anything that came to eliciting a favorable action from him had to be done via his brother first.

As evidenced by the way Ieyoshi would follow Tsuna around however he could.  While Tsuna rolled to get around, Ieyoshi learned how to push himself into crawling so that he could avoid obstacles to reach him more easily.

When Tsuna learned how to crawl, Ieyoshi figured out that it would be faster to go after him on two legs instead of four limbs.

It was easier to show Ieyoshi how to do something and let him teach it to Tsuna instead, but Iemitsu and Nana were still as persistent in their efforts to gain Ieyoshi’s affections as he was at ignoring them.

“Come here big boy!  Come to Papa!”

“Over here Yo-kun!”

Iemitsu sat on the floor with his arms held wide open.  Nana waving cheerily from behind him while holding the camcorder.

Ieyoshi glanced over once and then turned around to go back to Tsuna who was still crawling on the floor at the opposite end of the room.

He stood in front of his brother and Tsuna looked up in wonder.

“Yoh-hi?”

Tsuna gave him his now infamous wide-eyed head tilt.  Ieyoshi smiled and held out both hands with the clear intent for Tsuna to take them.

“Kuuna.”

Iemitsu clenched his fists to keep himself from going over and squeezing the breath out of them both while Nana dug the fingers of her free hand into his shoulder as she bit her lip and tried to keep the camcorder steady.

Tsuna sat up and reached for the small hands.  A few false starts and several accidental falls later, Tsuna was unsteadily making his way to their waiting parents with Ieyoshi’s hand in his.


	7. Kitty

Tsuna tripped over a stray teddy bear, yelping as he landed into of one of the many many piles of pillows and plushies that his parents had haphazardly tossed together for them earlier.

“Mwuh!” 

He pulled his head free and flailed around trying to get enough support to push himself back up.  Then he found that he was pretty comfortable on his back and decided not to bother.

His brother stood before him with his usual nearly unreadable eyes.

Tsuna grinned and held out both hands.

Ieyoshi grinned back and let his older brother tug him down.

“Oomph!”

Sprawled on top of the other, Ieyoshi snuggled under Tsuna’s chin, making him giggle as fluffy hair tickled his neck and nose.

The extra weight wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Ieyoshi was warm and happy and Tsuna was warm and happy and it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable either.

Tsuna gently patted Ieyoshi’s hair and the younger made a noise of contentment.

“Kitty.”

Ieyoshi cracked an eye open and looked up.

Tsuna pointed to the large lion plush next to them. 

“Kitty.” He insisted.

 Ieyoshi reached over to touch it.  The wild mane was just as soft and feathery as their own unruly hair.

“Kitty.” He agreed.  “Kuuna Kitty.”

Tsuna tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Yoh-hi Kuuna?  Yoh-hi Kuuna Kitty?”

“Kuuna Kitty.”  Ieyoshi affirmed.

Tsuna squealed and began to pet his brother’s hair with more enthusiasm.

Ieyoshi closed his eyes again and made a noise.  It was more of a gurgling rumble than a purr, but it was close enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Ieyoshi just told his brother that yes he's like a kitty and not just any kitty, but Tsuna's kitty. In other words, he belongs to Tsuna and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10364696/1/Forever-As-One


End file.
